


На следующий день после

by Puhospinka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mini, PWP, Post-Canon, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Top Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>они оба соскучились</p>
            </blockquote>





	На следующий день после

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан на Мартовский Хайкью-фест 2016, выпавший в лотерее персонаж — Ивайзуми Хаджиме  
> Бета — CrazyJill

Ивайзуми тихо прокрался в темную квартиру, опустил сумку на пол и прислушался.

— Все-таки решил ждать?

— Я не мог уснуть, — голос Ушиваки звучал непривычно.

Как всегда.

После каждого расставания они привыкали друг к другу заново. Вслушивались в голос. Прикасались друг к другу. Вспоминали.

— Не вставай, я сейчас в душ и сразу к тебе.

Одиннадцатичасовой перелет вымотал, Ивайзуми как никогда чувствовал себя японцем, не желающим отрываться от своих корней. Но конференция была слишком важна, чтобы отказываться.

Он, уже не скрываясь, включил в прихожей свет, толкнул сумку под тумбу — разбирать барахло он будет завтра — и с наслаждением залез в ванну. Когда он вышел, распаренный и разгоряченный, на столе дымилась чашка зеленого чая.

Ивайзуми прихватил ее, выключил свет и, отхлебывая, пошел в комнату.

— Я же говорил не вставать, — он нащупал в темноте кровать и сел на край.

Ушивака пошевелился, задел его бедром и включил бледно-желтый ночник.

— Захотел для тебя что-нибудь сделать.

— Спасибо. То, что нужно, — признался Ивайзуми.

Когда он с тихим стуком поставил чашку на прикроватный столик, Ушивака потянул его за руку, укладывая на себя, и Ивайзуми поддался этому мягкому нажиму. Скользнул под одеяло, немедленно оказавшись в надежном кольце рук, и вжался лбом Ушиваке в плечо. Соскучился. Они оба соскучились.

А тот начал его целовать раньше, чем удалось перевести дыхание, зашедшееся от тепла и запаха кожи, от ощущения гладких, твердых мышц, знакомых скупых движений.

— Хочу тебя, — шепнул Ивайзуми и навалился на Ушиваку, устраиваясь у него между бедер. И задохнулся, когда Ушивака стиснул его руками, с силой провел ладонью по затылку и раздвинул пошире ноги.

— Может, сначала спать?

— А потом спать, — согласился Ивайзуми, вжимаясь лицом ему в шею, сцеловывая бешеный пульс и вдыхая запах кожи. Узнавание накрывало темным облаком, Ивайзуми лизнул кадык и задрожал, когда Ушивака сжал его ягодицы.

Его твердеющий член уперся в бедро, и Ивайзуми приподнялся, вглядываясь Ушиваке в лицо. Тот смотрел, широко распахнув глаза, пальцы безостановочно гуляли по ягодицам, то и дело ныряя в расселину, поглаживая вход, задевая мошонку.

— Думаешь, я так быстрее усну? — прошептал Ивайзуми и сунул руку под подушку. Где-то там должна быть...

— Вряд ли, — прошептал в ответ Ушивака и прикоснулся губами к плечу.

Нашел. Ивайзуми вытащил флакон и наощупь откинул крышку. Выдавливая смазку на пальцы, он быстро целовал Ушиваку — горло, ключицы, плечи, грудь...

Член словно обожгло, когда он провел ладонью, полной смазки, от головки до корня. Не кончить бы. Он запрещал себе думать, как вставить Ушиваке, потому что от этих мыслей сжимались пальцы на ногах, а промежность заливало тягучим возбуждением. Ивайзуми прижался двумя пальцами с остатками смазки к заднему проходу, помял, нащупывая рельеф, и вставил средний палец в плотно сжатую дырку.

— Расслабься, эй, не хочу, чтобы было больно. — Ивайзуми провел губами по мочке уха и подвигал пальцем вверх-вниз, растягивая горячие стенки.

— А я хочу, — и Ивайзуми вставил палец глубже, грубо, одним движением. — Да, так хорошо…

Ушивака выгнулся и низко застонал, глотая последние буквы, а Ивайзуми нащупал уплотнение простаты. Ивайзуми осторожно нажал на самый край, еще мягкий, потер, чувствуя, как простата твердеет, а Ушивака содрогается, скользит пятками по простыне и выгибается, насаживаясь на палец. Его член, почти лиловый от прилившей крови, тек прозрачной жидкостью из приоткрывшегося отверстия. Убрав руку, Ивайзуми с силой провел по толстому стволу, впитывая в себя его напряжение, зарываясь пальцами в жесткие колечки волос на мошонке.

Жесткие волосы были влажными от пота, окружали член и убегали вниз, в расселину между ягодиц, блестевшей от смазки. Ушивака дышал, и в такт его дыханию член покачивался, приподнимая яйца.

Капля пота стекла по виску, и Ивайзуми тряхнул головой, выныривая из жадного, голодного созерцания. Поднял голову и провалился в такой же дурной и голодный взгляд.

"Сейчас выебу", — одними губами сказал Ивайзуми.

Ушивака подхватил себя под колени, прижал к груди и широко развел бедра, раскрываясь так сильно, что среди гуcтой поросли, окружающей задний проход, стало видно бледно-розовое кольцо мышц, которое то сжималось, то расслаблялось.

Кровь прилила к паху с такой скоростью, что голову повело, перед глазами потемнело, и Ивайзуми упал на руки, нависая над Ушивакой. Качнул бедрами, приставил член к заднему проходу и зажмурился, глубоко дыша — от жара, в который он впечатался головкой, пробрало волной острого предвкушения.

Ивайзуми еще раз качнулся и медленно вставил головку. Мышцы стиснули плоть, а Ушивака запрокинул голову, с такой силой сжав пальцы на бедрах, что остались красные следы. Кольцо мышц, растянувшееся вокруг члена, тоже покраснело; Ивайзуми кусал губы и проталкивался все глубже. Вид собственного члена, погружающегося в дырку Ушиваки, коротил сознание. Когда Ивайзуми вошел до самого основания и прижался бедрами к ягодицам, он поднял голову. Ушивака тяжело дышал, член опал, а тяжелая мошонка обмякла; сам он болезненно кривил губы, а из-под плотно сжатых ресниц просачивались слезы.

— Придурок, — прошептал Ивайзуми и потянулся к его лицу. — Такой придурок, — он шептал, целуя опущенные веки и чувствуя солоноватый вкус слез.

Ушивака в ответ шевельнул бедрами, насаживаясь глубже, и Ивайзуми потерял над собой контроль — как будто он мальчишка. Всадил так глубоко, как смог, и застонал от разочарования — мало, надо больше, глубже, дальше. Приподнял бедра, выходя из Ушиваки до самой головки, обвел членом раскрытую, красную дырку — и снова вставил, на этот раз до упора. Ушивака вскрикнул, его рот приоткрылся, и Ивайзуми приник к нему бешеным поцелуем. А потом снова вытащил член, умирая от желания вставить снова.

Пот щипал глаза, сердце грохотало, как сумасшедшее, и от протяжного, низкого «Аааа!» Ушиваки, промежность сводило возбуждением. Ивайзуми глотал густой горячий воздух и вгонял раз за разом свой член в жаркую, узкую дырку. Ушивака метался под ним, волосы намокли и прилипли ко лбу, а Ивайзуми все сильнее терял связь с реальностью. В его мире осталось одно желание — вставить так глубоко и сильно, чтобы наконец-то насытиться, чтобы разогнать сгусток тоски, преследовавший его последние два месяца, чтобы кончить внутрь — сильно, долго, много.

Оргазм набух в паху горячим комом, член заходил быстрее, Ивайзуми тяжело дышал, толкаясь бедрами без перерыва, и закричал, когда последний толчок довел его до пика. Он кончал в Ушиваку, вставляя все глубже, выжимал из себя последние капли. Член свободно ходил в густой сперме, пока, обмякнув, не выскользнул, а Ивайзуми не рухнув на Ушиваку.

Тот обнял его, крупно дрожа всем телом, сжимая ноги на талии, гладил по голове и шептал его имя. Когда кровь перестала грохотать в ушах, Ивайзуми приподнялся на одной руке. Член Ушиваки вздымался над животом, и Ивайзуми облизал нижнюю губу.

— Эй, — пришлось откашляться — когда он успел сорвать голос? — Подрочишь мне в рот?

Ушивака подвигал бедрами — из заднего прохода пролилась сперма — и взялся за член. Ивайзуми спускался до тех пор, пока лицо не оказалось на уровне с пахом, и взял в рот головку. Ушивака раздвинул ноги, взялся одной рукой за мошонку, а второй придержал член, направив его Ивайзуми в рот. 

Он перекатывал в ладони яйца, оттягивая кожу и собирая в горсть, дрочил себе двумя пальцами, скользя по толстому стволу, а Ивайзуми ласкал отверстие в головке. А потом осторожно вставил указательный палец в задний проход — Ушивака зашипел от боли. А потом окаменел, мелко затрясся, и в горло брызнула сперма короткими, но обильными толчками. Ивайзуми торопливо глотал, пока Ушивака не иссяк, а потом осторожно вытащил палец, стараясь больше не задевать простату.

— Люблю тебя. — Ивайзуми поднялся, вытянулся рядом с Ушивакой, и они переплелись руками и ногами, замерев на какое-то время. 

Ушивака поцеловал его в висок и серьезно ответил:

— Я тебя тоже.

Когда их дыхание успокоилось окончательно, Ушивака встал и, со словами "Сейчас приду" пошел в сторону туалета. Ивайзуми оценил белеющую в темноте задницу и поплелся следом. 

— Вот интересно, — проворчал Ивайзуми, когда Ушивака взялся за член, — почему после стольких лет мои главные эротические фантазии — когда я тебя загибаю колесом и трахаю до звезд в глазах или ты меня ставишь раком и делаешь то же самое.

— Ивайзуми, — угрожающе начал Ушивака. — Утром я тебе обеспечу и то, и другое, а сейчас тебе надо спать. — И поинтересовался, сосредоточенно направив член в унитаз: — Как конференция? 

— Была полезной, — с неохотой признал Ивайзуми. Так себе перевод темы, но ладно уж, действительно стоило выспаться. — Олимпийский комитет планирует нововведения, в кулуарах уже все решено, но пока официально ничего не объявляли. Если все получится, то у нас будет на два представителя больше.

Журчание наполнило маленькое помещение, и Ивайзуми прижался к гладкой теплой спине щекой, чувствуя, как Ушивака стряхивает. Если бы не усталость…

— Хочешь протолкнуть Ойкаву? — хмыкнул Ушивака и развернулся.

— Он не пойдет, — с сожалением ответил Ивайзуми. — Ему выгоднее быть свободной прессой, мы уже это обсуждали. К тому же он пробивает на Евроньюз присутствие V-лиги.

— Ясно.

Они пошли в кровать, и Ушивака тихонько подталкивал Ивайзуми, словно заставляя пошевеливаться. Они упали в разворошенную постель и натянули на себя одеяло. 

— А у тебя какие новости? Во сколько завтра на тренировку?

— Я взял два дня отпуска. По семейным обстоятельствам.

Ивайзуми удивленно приподнял брови — Ушивака терпеть не мог врать обо всем, что было связано с семьей. И отпуск по такой причине — это, как минимум, странно. С тем, что его семья — не он, Ивайзуми давно смирился.

— Я развелся, — добавил Ушивака, и Ивайзуми медленно отстранился.

— Так. И когда собирался сказать мне?

— Завтра, — с досадой ответил Ушивака. — Не знаю, почему ляпнул сейчас.

— Потому что после секса из тебя веревки можно вить? — Ивайзуми провел ладонью по бицепсу.

— Это неправда. С тобой я всегда такой.

— Ясно... Ясно все с тобой. У тебя получилось так быстро? — Жена Ушиваки была из какой-то ослепительно древней семьи, и числилась родней нынешнему императору. Пару лет назад Ушивака обронил, что было бы неплохо развестись — он считал, что выполнил свой долг перед предками.

— Полтора года.

— Полтора года? — Ивайзуми приподнялся на локте. — И ты молчал? Господи... Ты ненормальный, Ушиджима.

— Все случилось по обоюдному согласию, поэтому так быстро.

Ивайзуми хмыкнул — прожив с Ушивакой больше пятнадцати лет, он не сомневался, что полтора года — это действительно быстро.

— У меня было одно условие — возможность без ограничений видеть сына. Я этого добился.

— Поздравляю, — ошеломленно сказал Ивайзуми. В голове пока не укладывалось. 

Когда-то давно, когда они только начинали встречаться, Ивайзуми был уверен, что все это ненадолго. Семья Ушиваки была пятой по значимости в Японии и одной из богатейших. Сам он был единственным наследником, а значит, обязан был жениться и продолжить род. Ивайзуми даже считал, что готов к разрыву. И все равно, когда тот рассказал о помолвке, сердце ухнуло в черную беспросветную яму. Ушивака тогда церемонно попросил прощения — и обещания дождаться его. Все бы так и закончилось, Ивайзуми не считал себя человеком, готовым делиться в таких вещах, но случай рассудил иначе. 

Они столкнулись три года спустя в реабилитационном центре. Для Ивайзуми та травма стала последней в его карьере профессионального волейболиста, и он учился заново ходить. А Ушивака восстанавливался после серьезного растяжения.

Ивайзуми выскочил в местный кафетерий купить воды, Ушивака... да черт его знает, что он там забыл. Их швырнуло друг к другу с такой силой, что Ивайзуми, решивший было, что он наконец-то справился с разрывом, понял — ни черта подобного. Они проговорили всю ночь — и решили попробовать, вот так, по-дурацки. Заново.

Сначала Ушивака просто приходил. Потом начал оставаться на ночь. Потом Ивайзуми всучил ему ключи. Потом маленькая квартира стала их общим домом. Ойкава, круглыми глазами следивший за этим романом со старшей школы, как-то сказал: "Это охренеть, что такое, Ива-чан, просто охренеть, ты не мог влюбиться во что-то менее экстравагантное и более нормальное?".

Не мог. Ивайзуми точно знал, что не мог. Он искренне радовался, когда у Ушиваки родился сын, он знал все его успехи и первые шаги. Он не завидовал.

И вот теперь Ушивака развелся. Как обещал когда-то — много лет назад. Ивайзуми улегся и обнял его, переводя дыхание. Он и сам не знал, как сильно на него подействует эта новость — так сильно, что горло сжималось, и хотелось дышать сильнее, чаще, глубже.

— Но почему? Твоя семья...

— Моя семья — это ты, — недоуменно сказал Ушивака. Ивайзуми медленно вздохнул.

— Отпразднуем? — голос все-таки дрогнул.

— Да. Я заказал столик на Скай Три.

Серьезно? Он это серьезно? Ивайзуми уткнулся в подушку и расхохотался. Между ребрами тянуло.

— Ушиджима, ты убиваешь меня своими романтическими жестами. Может, еще предложение сделаешь?

— Я думал об этом, — с достоинством ответил тот, перевернул Ивайзуми на спину, навалился на него и заглянул в глаза. — Но решил, что на следующий день после развода — это неприлично.

— Боже. Ты серьезно, — Ивайзуми провалился в такой родной взгляд и не знал, чего ему хочется больше — затормошить Ушиваку от счастья или дать хорошенько по голове. — Ты это абсолютно серьезно. 

— Да. А теперь спи. 

Взбудораженное сознание — перелетом, новостями — успокаиваться не желало. А потом Ушивака поцеловал его, согревая своим телом, и возбуждение, разошедшееся по венам, превратилось в сонливую тяжесть. Ивайзуми засыпал, думая, что может быть — это не так уж глупо, взять и купить для них два парных кольца, две серебряные полоски без единого узора. Хотя все равно смущающе и сентиментально. Короче говоря, в самый раз — как всегда бывает с Ушивакой.


End file.
